Plane crash
by Zomolu
Summary: 23 exchange students are the soul survivors of a plane crash. Trapped in a rainforest, each day becomes a struggle to survive. Will they make it through the toughest challenge of their lives? Rated M for mentally challenging/disturbing scenes. No lemons.
1. Boom boom crash

**A/N: Hello, a medium long Intro to my new story. If you like it, I'll post first chapter! :-) **

**Please don't be to upset with some grammar mistakes. I come from Denmark! I just don't have the habit of capitalizing my I's ;-) Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened so sudden. I could never have predicted it. One moment, I was so excited for the year, the next, I was worried if I would survive to see it end. Had my heartbeats already been count? Was this as far as i would go? The knowledge of how sudden it could all be over, made me dizzy.<p>

_"Bye mum, bye dad." I gave them each a hug._

_"Have a nice time sweety. We'll miss you! very much." my mum said, planting a kiss on my chin._

_I knew my parents where crushed to see me leave, especially my mum. I would be gone for a year, and to be honest, I was thrilled. I was going to live with a host family in Australia for a year. Sure, it was going to be hard to be away from my parents so long, but I could handle it._

_"Flight 11JK19 going to Australia, last boarding call. That was flight 11JK19 going to Australia, please board now."_

_"Well, I have to go. I'll call you when I land." I said with a lump in my throat._

_"Take care, honey."_

_"I will. I promise."_

_I gave them a last hug. They both looked so depressed._

_"Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon." I tried. I didn't know if this would bring them much comfort at the moment.  
><em>

_I took my hand-luggage and went over to the group of exchange students, who also where going to Australia. I think we where about 50 or so. Allot of the boys had a classic teenager look:_

_High and gangly with big feet. A couple of them where very cute, though. There was not so many girls as there was boys. I couldn't really give any of them a stereo-type, they where all pretty normal looking, I guess.  
><em>

_A woman who I supposed was a part of Airport staff, led us safely on-board the plane and showed us our seats. I had a window spot. I hid my plane ticket in my bag, just as a memory to look back at. I always saved stuff like that. Theater tickets, Movie tickets, you name it. I was sitting in seat A45. _

_After waiting for about 5 minutes, the plane motors started. Soon after, we where driving down the take off area. I had never been so fond of flying, but i felt like i had to look out the window now. I wanted to see as much as i could see from my home country, down to every last second, until we where above the clouds. _

_The plane went faster and faster, until it finally took of, sliding elegantly through the air, up and up. _

_I had a nice flight for 2 hours, before it started happening._

_I was looking out the window, day dreaming, when I saw it: _

_The wing went on fire. The plane started to wobble, and i remember i was terrified from the first second i saw that wing burning. The captain was on the speakers. I will never forget the message:_

_Ding._

_"Thank you for choosing SAS-airlines. Please put your life-vests on and follow safety instructions. We will not make it to the original destination. Thank you." _

_Ding. _

_Totally silence for a few seconds, and then hell went loose. People where screaming, frantically pulling on life-vests, yelling at the stewardesses, and little children where crying. Me? I just remained calm. I was scared shit-less, but i knew it would not help me at all to panic. Also, i had always had a belief in destiny:_

_If it happens, it happens. _

_Cruel way to think, I guess. But it helped me calm down. If I was going to die, there was at least a bigger meaning with it. _

_Don't get me wrong; i don't hate life. I don't believe in slaughtering people. I was just in such of a shock, that i never really felt what happened around me, before it was already over. _

_I remember being thrown around, because the plane was shaking so hard. I closed my eyes hard, sending my love to my mum and dad. Then, I faintly remember hearing a big bang. Must have been when the plane hit the ground. _

_...  
><em>

I wake up with a stabbing pain in my head. What's happened?

I open my eyelids, and I don't believe my own eyes. I'm on a mountain. What am I doing here? I try to sit up, but somebody gently pushes me down again. I try to find my voice to ask the obvious question, but somebody beats me.

"The plane crashed. Your in a rainforest on a mountain." He says, looking down at me.

I don't know why, but the first thing I think about, is his eyes. They look kind and warm. I nod, but quickly stop. It hurts.

"Oh, yeah, you hurt your head pretty badly, at least I think so, I'm no doctor. But you might want to keep it still."

I grimace at this.

"Anything else I shouldn't move?" I ask.

"Yeah, keep free of your left hand. I think it may be broken."

Funny. I haven't felt a thing from my left hand.

As my vision clears up, I notice his face and what i can see of his body, is filled with burns. I wonder if I look like that to.. More people, I realize they are some of the other exchange-students, kneel besides me, and ask me how I feel. I mumble I'm okay.

I begin to feel uncomfortable. I want to see how bad the situation is; if I should be relived or sad that I didn't die in the crash. I have heard of people who went crazy with hunger and thirst in the jungle. I do not want to end up like that.

"Help me up sitting?" I ask.

Some boys help me up, and I notice I'm in a plain seat. More precisely, seat A45, my seat. I look around. There's allot of people up and about. I count them. There is 16. They, too, have a lot of burns, but look okay. Then there are others, like me, who are injured. 7, i count. Nobody looks seriously ill. A large chunk of the plane, is not so far from me. I don't believe our luck, when I see we actually have food, water and blankets. Basically, it's okay.

Well, no.

I couldn't know better, how much trouble I am in. How much trouble we are all in.

I can see nothing else but trees, as long as my eyes go.

The boy from before, introduces himself as Peeta.

"I'm Katniss. "I tell him.

"Nice to meet you then, I guess. " He says.

"Anyways, the cabin we sat in is not destroyed, as you can see. Can I get you anything?"

"I do have a bag..."

"You sat in Seat A45?

I'm about to nod again, but stop myself in the last second.

"Yeah."

"Right. I'll be back in a minute." he says, and heads over to fetch it.

..

He's back with my bag. It dose not have a scratch or even a burn on it.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I wonder why everybody is taking this so... lightly. Why aren't people panicking? I feel like screaming. Hell I would scream, if my head would allow it, without bursting into pain. I just don't get it. Then I realize something.

There are no grown-ups.

"Peeta?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't there any grown ups? Where are they? Surely some older people survived."

His face changes.

"None of them did." he answers, looking at me seriously.

"Why not?"

"That's simple. The only department of the plain that wasn't crushed, was ours. And our department was an all kids and teens zone. Don't you remember?"

I search through my head, but don't seem to remember just that detail.

"No, I don't."

...

"Another question."

"Fire away."

"Why are you all, acting so, so strange?"

"Define strange?"

"Nobody's panicking. Nobody's acting all crazy."

His expression changes instantly. He hesitates before answering.

"I've seen stuff like this happen on the TV. Trust me, there will be craziness. The time is just not ready for that yet."

He looks very depressed as he says this. Like it's something he dosn't want to be reminded about.

"Excuse me, but we need to plan what to do when the night comes. If you feel sick or anything, please tell someone. We are so lucky that we have pain killers."

"I will." I say, knowing I won't ask for pain killing drugs.

I watch him as he walks away. I notice he isn't walking quite right, and wonder if he maybe needs to take a break.

I pack up my journal from my spring green messenger bag, and write:

**Day 1. **

**PLANE CRASH.  
><strong>

**The plane carried 350 passengers. 23 have survived. We are stuck in the rain forest. Help. **

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please review!<br>**


	2. The strongest survives

**Hello people! :-) This is now first chapter of my story :D Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for adding me to favorite author/story and all that other stuff to the people who did that:-) I think the story will be likeable, so I'm going to go ahead and post this now! I really hope you'll find it interesting! **

**Please take your time to review as it makes a huge difference to do so! :-) Thank you if you do or did! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, only the plot :)**

* * *

><p>I sit with the other injured kids. As I found out earlier, there is 7 of us including me.<p>

Megan;

Has nutty brown hair that falls to her waist. She has the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life, I swear. She's 13 years old, born in New York, and all that other shit. Her right leg is totally messed up, and even though she is on the strongest medication they could find in the left over's of the plane, she is seriously in pain. I don't blame her, her leg looks terrible. It's bent in a very unhealthy looking angel. Right now Natalie is trying to calm her down, while some not-injured people treat her as good as they can.

Natalie;

Has a short blond pixie cut, and she's the type of girl who can get away with it. Her features are absolutely stunning. I guess she's about my age, I don't know. She seems very calm, and even though I don't yet know her, I like her already. I think she has a minor head injury, like me, because she doesn't look hurt anywhere else. Next to Natalie, there's Ryan.

Ryan, black hair, black eyes and dark skin. He's must be from Asia, maybe he's adopted. He's quiet, but he seems smart. I think you need to earn his trust, before he really lets you in. Still, I think he's friendly. His left upper arm is packed in white bandages, but the blood is seeping out of it, while he is trying to calm the crying girl.

I didn't quite catch her name, because she was crying so hard when she introduced herself, but I think it's Rebecca. Right now she is sobbing loudly, probably over the state of shock or in some kind of pain, I don't know. But honestly, to me, she looks perfectly fine. Maybe she's faking, like in gym class, where you would fake an illness or an injury. But doing that after a plane crash? That's just weird. I think that I'm maybe judging her to quick. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Next to Rebecca, is Sarah.

Sarah has long golden wavy hair, light blue eyes and a very pale face. She's very cool, and when I say cool, I mean that she looks like she doesn't care she has just attended a plane crash. It's like she is unaffected by everything. I don't know. She looks about my age too. She hasn't said much, so I don't really know what to think about her.

Last person is Daniel. Blond and blue eyed to. I'm guessing he's 15, not sure though. He hasn't said much either, but I don't judge him. His arm is looking very much like Megan's leg.

But I guess allot of us look worse than we feel. I, for one, just have a head-ache and a throbbing wrist. I'm getting really tired of sitting and pretending to be sick and helpless, when I'm really not. So, despite what I was told, to sit and rest, I stand up.

Though I think "try to stand up", is what I should say. I stumble a few times on my feet, and try to get the dizziness in my head to cool down. I fall down on the cold rock, but I'm not prepared to give up yet.

I get up again, this time successful. The pain in my head is particularly nasty, but I barely feel my injured hand, and I'm not so dizzy. I can help out too. It's the first time I am standing up since we crashed. It's quite a sight;

The mountain top is uneven and greasy. The big part of the plane that is still intact has conveniently landed on a flat patch. I can see small chunks of iron and what not, scattered around. Some places, thick black smoke is twirling up and up towards the sky. The uninjured people are working on the plane, it seems. Don't get me wrong, they are absolutely not fixing it. I think they are making it safe for us to sleep in or something.

I take my first step on my very insecure legs; I am quite sore, but it's okay. I also get a good look on my arms and legs, and realize they are filled with bruises, cuts and burns. I shrug, and make my way over to the plane to find Peeta, the only person I know who isn't injured. I don't have to look long, though; he sees me first and walks over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, looking concerned and judging in the same time.

"I want to help."

He looks doubtfully at me.

"Honestly, I'm doing fine." I answer him, putting my hands on my hips. Total mistake, as my left one is hurt. I can't hold back a gasp of pain.

"Yeah, I can see that." he says, racing an eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on, I really am okay." I try to convince him.

He's about to answer when somebody interrupts us.

"Is something going on here?" the new guy asks us both. I don't recognize him, but since he's asking us like that, I guess he's in charge or something. Peeta answers him first.

"She's supposed to be sitting down, she has a head injury." I can't believe he's ratting me out like that, I can't believe I'm thinking like this. Even though I know I'm acting childish, I can't help but send him a evil glance, before defending myself.

"Yes, but I am fine now, and I want to help. I don't see the big problem."

"And your absolutely sure your fine? Head injuries can be very tricky." The new guy asks me.

"As I was telling Peeta here, yes, I really, really am."

He smiles at me, and then gives me a short nod.

"Okay. I'm Gale. "

"Katniss" I respond.

Then he turns his back to us, and walks away. I'm surprised how neat it all seems, nobody panicking, everybody taking care of each other. It just makes the whole situation more creepy, somehow. I think Peeta's right about this getting crazy later. Personally, I think it will be a mad house. I'm also annoyed at Peeta's concern for me. I mean, okay, he's hot and it's kind of cute he cares for me already, but it's also kind of creepy. I don't know.

I look up to see him staring intensely at me. I look right back and we throw ourselves into a staring battle that is an Oscar worthy. He's the first one to look away.

"Katniss: 1 Peeta: 0" I tell him.

I think I see the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, but he doesn't say anything.

**Later. **

The sun is coming down, as I sit on a big rock, absolutely spent from the hard day.

It's quite beautiful, the view I have over the jungle. The green tree tops clash with the sky, which has turned red from the sun. It almost looks like its bleeding. I escaped here, to sit alone. Try to gather my thoughts.

The plane has now been made to a sleeping area, and we know who much food and water we have. I don't know why 23 teenagers are so good at surviving, and at first aid. Maybe, deep down, we all have those abilities. Maybe it's just in our blood.

I open up my messenger bag and find my phone. Still, no signal.

Sighing, I lean back on the big rock and close my eyes. I can't say I feel the best. My head is really hurting, and my body is cut, burned and bruised. It's been the weirdest day of my life. Also the scariest, the longest and the hardest. You get the point.

I think we're all hoping that we'll be tracked down and rescued soon.

But I know it's not that simple. Nothing is ever simple. What happens to all of us from now on is already decided with one single rule;

The strongest will survive.

I know, harsh way of thinking, but it's true. I really don't hope it comes down to this. I know I can handle allot, but surviving here?

I'm going to be facing starvation and thirst, maybe insanity. I see people going crazy all the time, in the TV. Why not me? I was unlucky enough to be in a plane crash in the first place. Why not go all the way and become a nutter?

If I think much more, I'm afraid my head will explode. It's overheating with all these terrible thoughts.

Will I live, or will I die? Will I ever see my parents again? Will somebody come to rescue us, or will they never find us?

And that's when I realize, that I really don't care at the moment. I guess it just hasn't really sunk in yet, that this is really happening. That this I reality. I feel like I'm watching it all happen from above.

Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought I did.

I can hear footsteps, and turn my head to see who's found me.

I don't know her. She is small and petite, and has a bob of red hair. She has green eyes, and freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She's wearing a couple of dark blue jeans and a grey T-shirt reading "Anything that doesn't kill me better start running."

"Oh, sorry dude, I didn't realize anyone was here." She says.

"No, that's really okay." I tell her, actually meaning it.

"What are you sitting here for all alone?" She asks.

"Just thinking, I guess."I reply.

"Okay, cool."

She seems nice.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

She grins and then replies.

"My name is Olivia, but I go by red." She gestures to her fierce red hair.

"Ah, I see."

"And you?"

"Katniss" I reply.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss"

"Care to join me?"

"I'd be happy to." She says, and smiles at me.

Then she climbs up on the rock, and leans back besides me.

"Awesome view"

I smile and nod. Then we just lay there, till the sun is almost entirely hidden by the tree tops.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review, tell me your feelings about this. I hope it was good! :)<strong>

**Review, pretty pretty pretty please!**

**Please?**

**OMG, I am pathetic, i know! :D But I like it! Bye!**


	3. Big, black and dangerous

Authors note:

**Hello everyone. I know it's been ages (Months actually) and for that I am very sorry! But I have just been busy with exams and everything. It's been stressing, really, and it still is! So please enjoy this update, because I don't know when I will be able to update next. Thanks for reviewing and adding me, and reading this story. **

**Rainclaw, Your review really ruled, I was happy all day when I read it! (please note I had a killer hangover, so that's quite and achievement!) It's only because of you that I'm updating this story (I was originally going to update one of my other stories), so thank you a bunch! I wish you have a profile though, but if you do, please write me ;-)! **

**That is pretty much it! Enjoy that we have started the summer(for those of you who have summer in June, July and August)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, I am not Suzanne Collins. That's a shame though, if I was her, I could write some killer stories! ;-) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear diary,<em>**

**_I just woke up, and I'm writing this from my plane seat bed. I'm trying to be quiet, so i don't wake the others._**

**_It's a pleasant cool temperature right now, and I'm guessing it's about sunrise._**

**_The events from yesterday seem very distant to me now, like they haven't happened. But they have. The proof is right in front of me, and it's chocking. I don't know why I'm having trouble believing it. Can i still be in some state of chock? I don't feel anything out of the ordinary, except from a killer headache and an aching body._**

**_I guess I just don't know what to think._**

**_I just read my journal from yesterday, and it's the shortest bit I have ever written in my diary. But then again, I can't possible add more to it. Yesterday was just too much to write and squeeze into one tiny book. I think I can write thousands and thousands of pages about yesterday, and I still haven't have said it all._**

**_I met most of the other kids yesterday; out of all of them, I like Olivia the most. She's a red head with a great sense of humor. But to be fair, she's also the only one I have really talked to. Well, except from Peeta of course. I can't really figure him out, though._**

**_I don't know why he dose it, but he worries for me and cares for me, like he's known me for years, and not just for 1 single day. Maybe I'm miss judging him, maybe I'm mistaken by his acts. It could, after all, be the way he treats everyone. I most certainly don't know, but I swear I will find out.._**

**_Did I mention our situation?_**

**_We have food, we have water, and we have shelter. But we're also stuck on the top of a mountain, only god-knows-where. It could be weeks, months, or even years before they find us, and who's to say they will even find us alive?_**

**_No one,_**

**_I'm worried this will soon be turning in the wrong direction. It has to happen, somebody is going to snap. It's only a matter of time before it happens;_**

**_It could be of thirst, it could be of hunger, either way;It's going to happen, and that's what I'm scared about. I need to be careful around here. It's only going to get worse from now on, and that's a fact. It will be like a battlefield.  
><em>**

**_I'll write again as soon as I can, but I don't want the others to find out that I write everything in here... I don't want them to read this  
><em>**

I lift my pencil from the paper, and begin to chew the edge of it nervously. Old habits really do stick to you. I'm not sure what I'm actually writing down, but it doesn't sound much like me. I feel like I'm only thinking of tactics and keeping myself alive right now.

I grimace when I accidentally nibble a large chunk of the pencil of into my mouth. I quickly spit it out, but I have a bad taste in my mouth now. I shut my diary, and as quietly as I can manage it, put it down in my messenger bag again. When I settle the bag on the floor, I slowly begin to make my way through the sleeping people.

I successfully don't wake anyone up on my little quest, and make it outside. Even though the plane wouldn't offer much shelter if it was cold, it's the best "inside" I have. That automatically makes what's not the plane, outside. It's warming up, the sun just vision-able from behind the mountains.

I find some old water bottle from yesterday, and take some long greedy sips from it. Even though it's not very cold, it feels incredibly good to my sore throat, and the metallic taste from the pencil in my mouth.

I settle on a large chunk of wood to relax. Something I can't really do inside the plane, for some odd reason.

I get a chock when somebody clears their throat behind me. I turn around, only to see that it's Gale. I don't know if I should be pleased or bored with his company, since I don't know him.

"Your up early", I begin with, raising an eyebrow at him. Key rule to survival, always, and I mean always, turn the attention away from yourself.

"You to," he says, equally suspicious.

Huh, I guess he knows the "rules" too.

"Yeah well, I'm a morning type of person," I lie. I always sleep late in. "What's your excuse?" I ask.

"I can't sleep when people snore" He says, ever so serious. I can't help it but burst into a laughter most similar to a, oh I don't know, to whatever laughs insanely weird.. He laughs, too. I don't know what's so funny about it; Maybe it's his expression, maybe it's the sound of his voice as he says it, or maybe it's just the whole situation. I just know that I laugh till I can't breath, and beyond that point to.

I lay flat on my back on the ground, when I finally stop laughing, next to him, and I look up in to the sky. Like in a really lame movie. It all seems so dreamlike.

As we lay there, I spot something up in the clouds. Two big black birds, searing across the sky. They come closer and closer to us, until they both settle in a tree that looks very dead, only 10 meters away from us. Oh my god, they are huge. I can feel their black eyes on me, and suddenly I'm pulled back to reality and I realize one thing;

These birds are dangerous.

"Katniss, get moving, Now!" I hear Gale half-hiss, half-whisper to me.

I look behind me, and see that Gale has begun backing away from the birds, apparently he has figured they are dangerous too, and I slowly get up and begin walking backwards too, following Gale's example, trying hard not to make any sudden movements or noises. (I learned that on discovery channel, thank god for that channel!)

Gale is nearly in the plane, and I'm halfway there when it happens. I take a step back and

*Crack*

I step on a dry twig (of course it's dry, everything is dry here) and both the birds big heads turn to focus on me. I stop breathing and stand very still, adrenalin pumping through my sore muscles. The sun is now up, burning my skin, making me very hot. The dusty ground and the dead trees makes it all seem like a big hot dessert. Where I'm the only meal around, for two hungry birds.

That's when she decides to wake up. A girl I think is called Amy, appears from inside the plane. She takes one good look at Gale, then at me, and then at the two black birds with the black staring eyes.

"Oh god, please don't scream" I silently pray.

She starts screaming, and turns on her heels, running back into the plane. Silence for 1 second and then, hell is loose. The birds begin to make angry noises, and they take of, towards me.

"KATNISS, RUN FOR GODS SAKE, RUN!" I hear Gale's voice yell.

But I can't. My body is frozen to the spot, my legs unable to move. I can see the first bird coming. It's huge, twice the size of me! Suddenly, my muscles respond to my mind and I turn and begin running. It's too late, though, one of the birds is right above me, so close I can see it's sharp claws coming out, getting ready to slash me up.

I notice Gale is gone. Probably found it to dangerous to be out here with these birds around. Then I feel a sharp pain from my left shoulder. One of the claws has slashed it open, and blood is poring out of the wound. I fling myself right, landing on the dusty ground with my shoulder first. The birds continues in the same direction. I nearly sigh of relief, but it's not over yet, I'm not safe. I try to get up on my feet, but I can't hold back a gasp of pain as I do it. My shoulders are in very bad shape, and I'm starting to get dizzy from all the blood I lost.

The bird hears my gasp, of course, changing direction again, going straight for me. It's black eyes are fixed on my bleeding shoulder, and it's coming closer. Closer.

I close my eyes, getting ready for whatever is coming...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was satisfying :-) <strong>


	4. I'm back

**Okay so hi :-) ... **

**So sorry for not posting in so, so long. I haven't been on fanfic for about 6 months, I just didn't feel like it :( But but but, I'm finally back, and I have loads of stuff waiting for you in this story. **

**Consider this chapter as a warming up for the next one, and a reminder that i'm here, and i'm going to be posting some long wicked chapters that I hope you guys will love! **

**Again, very very sorry! Here's a little something for you guys to read while I perfect the next chapter! **

**Bye :)! **

* * *

><p>I blink my sticky eyes open. It's dark. My shoulders are hurting like crazy, and I think the white thing around my chest and shoulder is a bandage. What happened?<p>

I start pulling myself up on my elbows, and let out a loud scream because it causes agonizing pain in my shoulders. I collapse down again. I'm really better of lying down.

"Katniss, you might not want to move for a while." Somebody says.

"You think?" I reply. Even though I meant for the comment to sound snarky and sarcastic, it comes out like I'm and old croaking hag. Great.

"I'll get you some water."

I notice small lights burning. Candles? I hear shuffling noises, a boot scraping over the ground, and finally water being poured.

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to drink though. I can't even get up on my elbows.

More boots shuffling. Then, I hear Red's light mocking voice.

"Hey Kat, prepare yourself for some pain sweet heart. Were going to lift you, so you can drink something; otherwise you are going to get a serious dehydration. Are you ready?"

I grunt as an answer. Oh the joy of pain….

I feel very hot arms around my arms, hoisting me up. Pain blossoming in my shoulders, turning to nasty little stabs.

"Lets. Do. This. QUICKLY." I get out, gasping. I'm sweating and shaking and in so intense pain I wouldn't have imagined possible.

Then I feel something at my lips, and I drink, like I'm an alcoholic, who hasn't tasted liquor for weeks. I can hear the people around me, but I can't really register what's going on. I'm dizzy, so dizzy.

Then, a jolt of pain hits me and my vision starts fading, until I'm left in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap coming soon! <strong>


	5. Let the game begin

**Hello :) I'm not gonna make any excuces to why this is so freakin late! Just read and enjoy! :D and review ;) Hope you find this satisfying :) Feel free to ask me any question you may have! **

**xoxo Zomolu **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-2 days later-<p>

Something catches my eye as I lay on the floor unable to sleep. A little red spot blinking. Almost like a camera recording. I've seen these red blinks around here before, but never really thought about them, until now, when I have nothing else to do but think.

I slowly get up.

It's crazy. The whole god damned thing is crazy and getting crazier. I clutch my shoulder as it throbs painfully, reminding me that I'm not supposed to be walking around just yet.

I shouldn't really be up. Wondering around, alone, it's not smart. Since the weird birds attacked us, injuring a lot of us, we've agreed to stay inside as much as possible.

Despite this, I keep on walking, towards the little dot. It's almost hypnotizing. I reach the tree, from which the light is coming from. I have to move a branch out of my way, and then I finally see it, and confirm that my suspicions are correct.

A small, very well hidden camera has been carefully placed in the hollow of the tree. I don't know what to feel or think. Everything just turns from crazy to insane. Who put this here? Somebody from the plane? This doesn't seem very logical, it looks so high tech. But somebody has to have put it up, and recently. Is somebody watching us? Does someone know that they were here? Perhaps a scientist team, studying the animals?

Disgust hits me like a fist in my stomach. What the hell is going on? I violently brush my tears of anger away from my eyes, and focus on the camera. What should I do about it? Rip it of the tree, stomp on it until it's ruined and pretend to know nothing? Take it back, confront the others? Chills run down my back, as the thought as to who is behind the camera reaches my mind, but a tiny spark of hope is right along with it.

"If somebody is there, help us. If somebody can hear me, let me know." I speak directly at the camera.

I don't know what I'm waiting for. A sign of some sort, perhaps a sound. But nothing happens, and disappointment hits me.

Of course this isn't something special… it's just a random camera in a random tree at a random place. We aren't going to be saved by it. I grasp it, and yank it out. I carefully study the features of it, but nothing seems abnormal.

My shoulder makes sure to let me know that I should get back, by sending out enormous waves of pain in my body. I toss the camera aside, and turn around.

My puzzled mind tries to put together the pieces, but it's like I'm missing the most important one. Because I cannot find a logical explanation as to how I just got here.

I'm standing in an enormous room, painted so white that the brightness nearly hurts my eyes. I step away from the little patch of green with the tree that I'm standing on, and it disappears behind me in less than a second. My gasp echoes around in the room, and so do my steps.

I can't see any doors or windows. Everything is white, and the room is furnished with nothing. I snap my head around as I hear a weird humming noise. A man appears. He's wearing a perfectly tailored white suit, and a matching white rose is settles in one of the pockets. His hair is black and neatly slicked back over his head. His lips are so red, and a faint smell of blood is coming from him.

I automatically sly away from him.

"Hello there, young one" He says, his snake-like voice booming in the room.

I have so many questions in my head, I just pick the first and most obvious one.

"Who are you?" I ask, listening to the echo of my voice.

He looks at me, and smiles. It reaches his eyes, but something is so wrong with this man smiling, that goose bumps begin to spread on my arms.

"I see, you're a blunt one… Well, Katniss Everdeen, not everything you want to know can be discovered from bluntness. " He says.

Before I can get out a response, he speaks again.

"We are going to play a game, you and I." He says, a particularly nasty look in his eyes.

"And If I don't want to participate in this game?" I ask, testing this obviously insane stranger.

"Oh, well you see, Katniss, you don't have a choice. Because if you don't, you die."

His words strike me like a bolt of lightning, bringing my pulse up. He's totally, fully, insane. Did he plan for the plane crash to happen? He answers this question before I can ask.

"Yes, I crashed your plane, and made sure only teenagers survived. That way, it's all just more fun, and intriguing to watch."

A taste of acid hits my tong, as I swallow down puke.

"Watch?" I merely whisper. "What's going on?"

He ignores my question, and spreads his arms up over his head, and says with a loud clear voice;

"Welcome to the arena, Katniss Everdenn. "

The rooms walls start to slide apart, slowly revealing row upon row of people, sitting there, and actually cheering. Big flat screen televisions show my stunned revolted face, as I stare at it in disbelief. I hear people yelling names. My name, Rebeccas, Sarahs, Gales but mostly Peeta's. All the names from the plane crash. Above everything are pictures of us all. Big and bright, with our full names and personal information scribbled beneath. There are 50 pictures, but only 23 are brightly lit.

This part of information seems to just click in my mind, and I finally realize what's going on. We are trapped by lunatics, and there's only one way to escape; by playing there game. I grit my teeth as everything dims. They killed 27 teenagers, plus the passengers and staff, and they are cheering about it?... Shouldn't FBI have found this place, shut all these people away? I am getting a feeling of being in the movies "saw".

The cheering quiets down, and a little bit of shuffling follows. Then a loud voice rings;

"Katniss Everdeen! By random draw, you were given the plane seat number A45! That means, Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's Key player!

Cheering erupts from the crowd again, and the only thing I can think of is that he said this years. Have they been doing this more than once? My shoulder gives a little stab of pain, reminding me that I'm not just having the worst nightmare if my life. It's reality.

A man, all in bright green, steps out onto the.. Stage? I didn't even see the room had a stage! Somebody takes my arm, and I struggle to break loose, but fail. It turns out the person is a woman, gesturing to a comfy looking arm chair behind me.

I try to make eye contact with her. "Help" I whisper, but she doesn't as much as look at me, just turns and leaves.

I sit down on the edge of the chair, ready to sprint. To where I don't know. They have me trapped. The voice sounds again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I was asked to remind you that there are only 10 minutes left to bet in for the day. And why not fill out the waiting time for those of you who already places their bets, by explaining the rules to this year's key player, Katniss! "

The man in green, the apparent host, looks at me. His eyes are a bit warmer, a bit more human. He carries a green headset, and also wears green eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

"Why don't you join us on stage, Katniss?" he asks, and gestures for me to move. I get up, dizzy from both pain in my shoulder and disbelief of what's happening. My feet mechanically move towards the stage.

I've heard of these kinds of contests. They used to popular, even officially held and celebrated like a holiday. But they were supposed to be all destroyed, the people behind them executed or in prison. It was all unreal.

I reach the stage with one last step.

"Welcome to you Katniss. Now, I will begin to explain to you what's going to happen. "The green host says, and pulls me down on a couch in the middle of the stage.

"My god, I almost forgot my manners there" he jokes, whipping away fake sweat from his forehead. "I am Caesar Flickerman, and this year's host for the games.!"

I just sit, and quitly wait for him to speak again. I don't seem to have any words to say. I don't know if I should feel pity or hatred towards these people. Maybe a mix.

"You're not much of a talker, eh, Katniss? That's alright we will go straight to the rules of the games then! " He says. The crowd claps a bit. Text appears on a large flat screen, and a cool female voice reads them out loud.

_Rule number 1. _

_The key player must complete every challenge given to win the game, but will have chances of winning a blessing. _

_Rule number 2. _

_The key player must not inform the other players of the game that they are playing unless told to do so._

_Rule number 3_

_The rules can be changed. _

As I sit and stare at the screen, Caesar announces that the betting time is over.

I'm really in this. People are betting against my survival right now. Am I going to have to lure people, some of them already my friends, to their deaths? I don't think I can do that.

Caesar pokes me in the side.

"Daydreaming?" he asks me.

I just shrug.

"Well, you read the official rules! Do you have any questions before the games begin?" He asks. At this, the crowd quiets.

It not like I'm going to live much longer. I'm too soft of a person to do this. I don't want to know the loopholes, and how to most effectively cheat others.

"No" I reply.

"Fantastic!" He brightly replies. The, he pulls up a football sized golden cornucopia. Its filled with small golden balls.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are to draw your very first challenge! You may only draw once!" He says, his green eyes, staring at me intensely, along with hundreds of others.

Slowly I put my hand down in the cornucopia, digging through them, finally settling on one. What am I going to have to face?

I retrieve my hand from the cornucopia, and everyone is holding their breaths as I clasp open the little golden ball with shaking hands. I fold open the little note inside…

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review ;) <strong>


End file.
